londonwikiaorg-20200216-history
Kensington Temple
Kensington Temple is a large Pentecostal Church in the Notting Hill area of London. It is pastored by Reverend Colin Dye, and is the largest church in its denomination, the Elim Pentecostal Church. History The present church building was founded as Horbury Chapel, and used by the Hornton Street Congregational Church, Notting Hill, in 1849. The building was used from 1935 by the Bible-Pattern Church Fellowship (an Elim Pentecostal Church offshoot founded by George Jeffreys), and also known as the Church of the Foursquare Gospel (not to be confused with the International Church of the Foursquare Gospel), when it became known as Kensington Temple. The use of the building reverted to the Elim Church in the early 1960s, and the church as it is known today was founded in 1965 by the Elim Pentecostal Church minister Rev. Eldin Corsie. Under his ministry in the late 1960s–1970s the congregation grew to 600, and then to several thousand under Rev. Wynne Lewis (later to become the Elim Church's General Superintendent) during the 1980s. Since the 1980s, nicknamed by members of the church as 'K.T.', Kensington Temple has planted 150 churches across London. Today, It has around 50 churches in its Kensington Temple London City Church (KTLCC) network. Over the years, many churches K.T. has planted have opted to become independent churches or to have an official status as a self-standing Elim church. In 2000, Kensington Temple began to transition into a cell church, and today it has hundreds of cell groups meeting weekly across London. The same year, K.T. moved its offices from Tabernacle, an ex-BBC warehouse in North Acton, to Monarch House in North Acton. In 2004, Kensington Temple purchased The Coronet Cinema, in Notting Hill Gate, it has continued to run as normal without any religious slant. In 2005 the church moved its offices from Monarch House to Summit House, Hanger Lane, London. Congregations continue to grow, as do peripheral services. KT Today The church continues to hold services at the Notting Hill site. About 5 500 people attend the five services held every Sunday. Among its many ministries, the church has a Bible School, a performing arts school, an A-level college, a nursery, a conference centre, rooms to let and a publishing company (Dovewell Communications). Today, KT is an international congregation drawing over 110 nationalities together every week. The worship style is multi-ethnic and contemporary. KT seeks to honour the Bible's teachings and the leading of the Holy Spirit within the life of the church. Theology & Ministry Kensington Temple's theology is Pentecostal, emphasizing the work of the Holy Spirit in the life of the church and individuals. The emphasis of ministry at KT is to equip all Christians to follow Jesus Christ and to grow both individually and collectively to be like him. Much of this equipping happens through cells, small groups that gather throughout the city. During the week, cell groups provide pastoral care, support and training for church members. External links * Official website. Category:Buildings Category:Notting Hill Category:Royal Borough of Kensington and Chelsea Category:Religious Buildings Category:Pentecostal Churches